Ryan's flames
by Katherine Cullen
Summary: GIRL IN CAMP GREEN LAKE STORY, ZERO RELATION SHIP After a young bautiful, 4.0 girl made the mistake of her life, she has to deal with it.. but with the man of her dreams! p.g. 13 its a super Kawaii!
1. Burn baby burn

It was a pretty normal evening for Southfield Michigan around 3:30 AM. No cars running, all stores closed down. Until Ryan did something she would always regret.

" RYAN RUN!" Eugene (her partner in crime) yelled as he heard police sirens screaming from a close distance. " GO!"

Ryan's piercing electric green eyes, fired up in fear shot back at Eugene as a final good bye, before sprinting until she was caught. She flipped up her black hood and grabbed the matches that were still on the ground, then she was off. She ran as fast as her short legs would allow her to. Panting heavily from fear and loss of breath. The sirens were coming closer, she then ducked into a near by street where she may be out of sight. She took down her hood and leaned her hand on a hill and threw up all she had eaten all day from being so worried and tired. She then moved over and sat down on then hill and took her hood off all the way when she did that she reviled two long French braids, coloured of dark dusty brown with blond high lights.

Ryan was no average 14 year old. She was 4'11. She was white, had beautifully long hair, piercing electric light green eyes, a perfect hour glass shape. She was one of the regulation hotties from school. Every one knew her and loved her for being so nice. She always had her nails done and there was never a flaw in her look. She had perfect teeth, and had a 4.0, but in every good child there is always a horrid one waiting to break free, and today her devil was let loose.

" Dumb one!" She whispered to her self. She cleaned out her manicured nails, while listening to the sirens come closer. Still breathing heavily she started to hyper ventilate and then she blacked out.

5 mins later

Ryan opened her piercingly electrifying light green eyes to see her self surrounded by cop cars. She sat up hesitantly, and mumbled " Can I help you?"

" Yes, stand up with your hands above your head, you are under arrest anything you say and do will be held against you in the court of law. Get up now!" A feisty mixed male cop yelled as he pulled out his gun.

Ryan stood up and said " Officer what's the prob?"

" You know what you did!" The officer yelled back while he came forward and pushed her hands down, and put them in hand cuffs.

" What set Southfield High School on fire! That's all I did and I have a great reason to! I swear I will be proven not guilty on all charges you give to me!"

In court the next week

" The jury has found Ryan Loviska ( A/N: Love-is-ka is the pronunciation) Guilty on both charges. Setting a school on fire and funning from the cops." A jury member stated in a deep clear voice, with out any feeling but hatred from it.

_Breath and take your punishment! _She said over and over in her head before the judge came in with any thing.

" Now I have am giving you a choice, you can either go to jail, or go to camp green lake! Now you can pick camp green lake or Jail!" The judge said with a rude tone.

" Well what do would I do at camp green lake?" She asked.

" Camp green lake it is then!" He said and with that the court was dismissed. Leaving Ryan in a haze of confusion. _What is this camp green lake thing all about.. I'm so confussed. When am I going and how long am I there!_

The next day on the bus

" Fuck!" She yelled as the stifling hot hand cuffs bumped into her feather soft skin. She was wearing a Von Dutch micro mini, with a sexy black thong underneath her skirt, a pink Von Dutch shirt with a black bra peaking through, and with a Von Dutch Chris destroyed hat. If you couldn't tell already she had a Von Dutch fetish. She also had on brand new pink camouflage Nikes.

Every where then would move there would be holes everywhere! She started to count the holes to past time but stopped at 210. About 20 min after she stopped counting they were there!


	2. High?

A/N: I don't own holes, or Zero. OMG THO HES HOT! I only own Ryan! Thanks

" Welcome to camp green lake!" The guard hissed. She stepped off the bus, and commanded all the boys attention by her good looks. She heard many whistles, and woot woots, before she even took a steep away from the ugly yellow bus.

She looked around and saw young men in ugly orange jump suits, and boots. She felt as if she was in a desert waist land, being surround by holes. Holes, of many holes! All the same size, in little patterns, and so many things.

The guard pushed her back, instead of telling her to walk. Well he might have told her to walk, she has a little hard time paying attention. She was directed to a cabin, a rather large one. It was old, dirty and in it sat a " Cow boy." Well at least wanna be! He turned around and stared at the girl, he had long side burns, ( Very ugly ones at that!) was wearing a horridly ugly top, showing how large his gut was.

" This aint no girl scout camp ya hear?" He said to her, she looked up with that being the only words she had payed attention to. " My name is Mr. Sir that is how you will address me! Got it?"

"Got it!" She said in a hard ass attitude.

" You better take care of that manicure, cause that's the last one your goanna get for a long time!" Mr. Sir said with a small, un-cute chuckle.

" Iight!" She said turning away from his scary looking face. After that Mr. Sir, lead her out and showed her around.

" Undress!" Mr. Sir said! She was suppose to change into her orange jump suite now.

" Excuse me? You must be trippin right! There is no way in HELL Imma take my clothes in front of you! Oh my god!" She said in rage, rolled her eyes, and smacked her lips. She usually never acted like unless she was being made to do something that made her uncomfortable, and so far this whole situation was making her uncomfortable. " Where is like a bathroom or something I'll change there!"

" Down the hall out side! After you've changed come back out here and I'll give you everything you need!" He said with a attitude.

She left cursing in Spanish. She went in the restroom, changed and went back to cabin. When she went back to the cabin she met a weird dressed man with a really red nose. " Hello my name is Dr.Pendancekey, my name is easy to remember it is Pen-Dance-Key!" The weird short man said, with a creepy smile on his face. " You will be in D-tent, D stands for diligence (a/n: I hope that's how you spell it!)"

" Got it!" She said with a smart ass attitude, even though she didn't get it! They walked into a tent full of boys. Every one gasped!

" Hey Mom, we getting a girl?" A young muscular man said. He had thick, dirty glass's.

" Yes Rex, were getting a girl!" Dr. P said.

" How many times I gotta tell you its X-ray! Over there is Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zigzag, Caveman!" He stopped. " Oh yeah and over there is Zero!" He pointed at the cutest boy ever! He had curly hair, Carmel skin complexion, smooth kissable lips, but he was looking down. So we didn't get to see his eyes.

" What up y'all! I'm Ryan!" The young beautiful teenage girl said. After that Dr. Pendancekey left, leaving them to talk and meet!

" Ryan your bed is the one across from Zeros!" Squid pointed out!

" Thanks." She said quietly. Then looked down. Then a bell went off, it was the sound for dinner.

Everyone filed out of the room. Except Ryan and Zero, " Come on!" He said very quietly. " Its dinner!"

" I'm not really Hungary I'll sit here for a while!" Ryan replied, he shrugged and walked out, looking back down to the ground.

She sat there with her head phones on full blast, singing " Am I high" by N.E.R.D.

" La la la la  
Listen  
La la la  
Hey

Didn't you know I could help or hurt you,

So there's no reason to lie,

I bet you let them other Nigga's Jerk you, (A/N: I hate the N word but it's the exact lyrics I hope no one feels offended! Again! So sorry!)

Convince you that they are fly,

I never said I was an angel  
Said but I ain't like those other guys  
Listen  
You're convinced that our experience rearranged you  
Well maybe you should reexamine  
How you tried  
Or

Am I High  
Am I High  
Am I High

I think I've loved you since our high school  
But you only wanted friends of mine  
So when they replied  
Her she's cool  
Only then you gave our friendship time  
You won't say it but you think I'm changing  
Is it because the whole world calls me drugs  
Didn't I say I can help or hurt you  
You should be paranoid without me  
and with me feel a buzz  
Is that cocky or what  
Or

Am I High  
Am I High  
Am I High

It's the kinda high that got me leaning  
120 speeding in the rain  
Meaning of a hydroplane  
Play both sides of the field  
See I know pain  
Keep 'em high like Kurt Cobain  
Listen  
I'm known for speaking my mind  
Known for fleeing from the scene of a crime  
Eyes redder than the beam of my nine  
Eyes redder than the scene of that crime  
All for the love of the lime  
I'm so high

Insinuating you're not that way  
I see how you look and use your eyes  
But when I ask you can I jump in  
Then you start again with the lines  
But if I dare you you'd blow a kiss to another  
Though my friends have no idea who you could be  
Don't worry I would never tell another  
But I ate your pussy as you laid there beside her yes she was asleep

Am I High

Am I High  
Am I High

Why am I sitting here  
Peering the sky  
Is there something inside of me or am I high  
From when we talk on the phone 'til when we fuck  
This sounds like deep lust to me  
But I get high on your love

Am I High" (A/N: OMG I LOVE THAT SONG!)

" I don't know are you?" X-ray asked, after the song was over causing her to jump and fall off her cot.

" No Its just my favorite song! Sorry!" Ryan said.

" Its alright High, don't worry!" X-ray said giving her nickname at that exact moment. " And your not that bad, your kinda good! So yea, don't let Mom, Mr. Sir or the Warden see you with that thing or else its gone!" He said warning her!

" Thanks! Really thanks!" She said putting her C.D. player away!

" So what you here for High?" Magnet asked.

She didn't answer not knowing her nick name was High.

" RYAN… I mean High, are you here for chicka?" Magnet said.

" Oh… Sorry… I burnt down my school! I swear the gym teacher was hitting on me and I wasn't goanna let that stand, I told the principle, and she didn't do shit so I was just like what the hell. They wont listen Imma burn down the damn school! So there it went! Down to ashes! O well!" She said happily!

" Wow High you a bad ass!" Armpit said.

" Thanks I guess!" She said. Then she laid on her side facing Zero, she stared at him for a while. Then everyone fell asleep, but her. Her head was full of thoughts, she went out side and just stood out there. When she went back inside Zero was sitting up on his cot. Awake.

" Zero?" She whispered.

" Yes." He whispered back. " Why are you still awake?"

" I couldn't sleep, you?" She whispered again.

" I couldn't sleep either." He whispered.

" Oh-" She said, after she said that there was a random silence. She looked away, up down, side to side.

" Do you speak French?" She asked to make conversation.

" Do you?" He asked back.

" Yes I do!" She said back in a French accent!

" Oh, I'm goanna go back to sleep.. Night Ryan!" He said.

" Night!" She said back. They both laid back down and both drifted off into a deep sleep.

A/N: I know it sucked! Tell me how bad it sucked! Review plz!


End file.
